A semiconductor device is under developing, which includes three-dimensionally disposed memory cells. For example, in the NAND-type memory device, a semiconductor layer extends through a plurality of stacked electrode layers in the stacking direction, and memory cells are provided at parts respectively where the semiconductor layer intersects with the electrode layers. In such a memory device, there may be a case where the characteristic, for example, threshold voltage and like includes variations depending on a shape of lateral surfaces that face the semiconductor layer.